


To make you mine, again.

by IsabelleNorty94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleNorty94/pseuds/IsabelleNorty94
Summary: Aaron finds out about Robert's drunken night with Rebecca while he was in prison.....And then the heartbreak of losing Aaron, the love of his life, turns Robert Sugden back to his former self.......however this is a Robron Fanfic so they will end up back together!!!!





	

Aaron stared at Rebecca intently.

His heart beating so fast from what she had just admitted, he thought it might explode right there and then out of his chest onto the very ground they were both standing on.

And right that very moment he would of happily welcomed that release, as the pain that was racing through his body from her confession was becoming to much to bear, alongside the ringing noises inside his head from the utter confusion his brain was in, trying to take in the words coming out her mouth.

" I'm sorry to of told you like this, I really am" she suddenly spoke, " he uses people,...... he used me,.... he used me for sex just because you were in prison, ......he slept with and used my sister when he was sleeping with me the first time round just to get access to my father's money,.....it's what he does you see" she sobbed.

The look on her face and tone to her voice seemed sincere, like she really was sorry, but he could never be to sure.

Then she gave the final blow.

" I thought you should of known straight away but he demanded that I never told you" Rebecca began, " and then your mom barged into my dad's office and slapped me and basically...... "

"My mom knew?..." Aaron butted in.

" yeah" Rebecca softly answered, " again....I'm so sorry"

Aaron looked at her in utter shock, the tears starting to uncontrollably run down his face.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry so he just walked away leaving her there standing on the scrapyard alone.

 

 

He was now walking through the village, almost approaching the pub. He couldn't even remember how he got there.

He remembered walking away from Rebecca at the scrapyard but then everything seemed like a blur. He must of just kept walking and walking on auto pilot.

He didn't even know why he was so shocked. A part of him always knew deep down.

That day Rob and Chas visited him at the prison and Rob kept saying he had let him down but wouldn't spit it out what he needed to tell him and then his mom seemed to stop him in his tracks and told him that he just thrashed the mill.

A part of him knew it was something so much worse.

He just didn't want to believe that there was something much worse being hidden from him.

He loved Robert too much to be able to cope with that fact.

And why did she cover for him? She would of loved to of finally gotton rid of Robert?

To prove that her and Paddy were right about him all along!

Did she stop Robert from admitting to cheating so he didn't continue the drugs inside?

So he never got hooked? Become an addict? Get caught and lose his appeal? Overdose in a prison cell?

That's why she must of lied to him?

Or can he really not trust anyone anymore?

How he wished she was here now and not in Dublin with Liv looking after her mom.

He missed them terribly, especially when they weren't there when he got released because of Sandra's accident, but he needed her now more than ever.

Just to explain what had happened?

 

 

 

He entered the woolpack.

The familiarity to the place he has called home for so many years suddenly made him feel sick.

The pain of what he was truly losing was now, really sinking into him now it was in front of him.

" My god, are you alright, you look awful?" Marlon exclaimed looking at the sight of a red eyed, crying Aaron from behind the bar.

" Whose in the back? " Aaron asked, ignoring Marlon's question.

" Just Victoria in the kitchen, and I'm out here covering one of Charity's continual hourly breaks" Marlon replied, "Why, what's happened?".

" Where's Robert?" Aaron asked, again ignoring Marlon's questions, " He wasn't with me up at the scrapyard"

" I don't know, he left a couple of hours ago, he didn't say where he was going, he never does" Marlon answered.

" No he never does, does he?" Aaron snaps as he enters the back of the pub and into the empty living room.

 

 

 

Anger and rage begin their control onto his body now as he paces up and down the living room. His eyes catches sight of their wedding photo on the side.

He picks it up and stares at it, stares intently onto Robert's face, the face he loves more than anything else on this earth, the face of a lying,..., cheating,.....

Rage gets the better of him and he throws the photo across the room and it smashes as it hits the wall and falls on the ground.....

He takes his phone out of his pocket and sends Robert a text....

 

Where r u?


End file.
